Pain
by Only Draco's
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been torn to shreds emotionally. The War is over, and the Boy Who Lived is dead. Draco is given a reward task he cannot carry out. Dark Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

_I wanted to try something darker than my usual stories. So here you go. An emotionally broken Hermione and Draco. Romance eventually.  
_

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but the plot of this fanfic, and make no money off this.**

**Pain**

**Chapter One**

**Reason**

Howls, cheers and gleeful chants filled the enormous room. Figures garbed in gray robes with black masks whisked around the room, hugging and congratulating each other. Save one.

Draco Malfoy sat alone in the corner of the room. He had been in a confused and unhappy stupor for weeks. During the showdown between Potter and the Dark Lord, he had been hiding away, and unsuccessfully trying to help people escape, instead of cursing them. Many times, he had just hidden himself in obscure parts of the school, trying to soothe his shaky fits. He was not a murderer. He was not a torturer, and never wanted to be.

Potter was dead. The Dark Lord had won. Draco trembled at the very thought. Presently, it was all celebration. All the people who had been against the Dark Lord had been imprisoned in one room of the enormous building they were in, held tightly by charms and guards. Anyone who tried to escape, would die.

Draco held his knees to his chest. This wasn't supposed to have happened. All those innocent people shouldn't have died. Tears streamed down the poor boy's cheeks and spilled onto his robes as he wished he had never been born and subjected to a life of killing and torture with no way out.

He looked up as the room grew silent. All the Death Eaters sank into bows. He hastily scrambled to his feet and bowed too, feeling his heart pound.

"Well done my faithful servants," went the raspy voice of the Dark Lord. "You all have done extremely well by yourselves tonight. The Boy Who Lived is now The Boy Who Died at the hands of the most powerful wizard of all time. I owe half my success to my dear servants. You shall all have your rewards without further delay. Step forward Draco."

Draco froze. His heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. The entire room turned to look at him.

"I said...step forward, Draco."

"Go," hissed Lucius' harsh voice.

Draco swallowed and stood up. His legs shook like jelly as he approached his master. The Dark Lord smiled cruelly.

"You could have done far better, Draco," he said, sounding disappointed. "It would have been your family's greatest honor should you have killed the old fool. However, you did fix the Vanishing Cabinet, and so paved the way for the Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts. That is sufficient duty for someone your age. So I will forgive you your failures."

Draco felt some of his anxiety reduce.

"You shall be awarded. I hear from Lucius that you have a particular hatred for a Mudblood who attended Hogwarts...one of Potter's closest friends?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. Granger? What was the Dark Lord going to make him do with Granger?

"Yes Master," he answered blankly.

"Your reward is this. You will steal her."

Draco's heart stopped. "S-steal her, Master?"

"Destroy her filthy, unworthy chastity. You will positively _devour _her."

Draco's mouth went dry as he realized what the Dark Lord was saying. "R-rape her, Master?"

"Is that a simpler term? Very well. Draco, you shall rape the Mudblood."

Some people howled. Draco was hardly aware of anything but how disturbed and fearful he felt. Granger was...unworthy, definitely, but _no _girl deserved to be hurt so badly.

"What is wrong, Draco?" asked the Dark Lord with a touch of boredom to his voice.

"N-nothing, Master."

"Your eyes reflect fear...are you _afraid _of a Mudblood, son of Lucius?"

"M-Master, I am...I am just..."

"You feel it is beyond your age, such a reward, correct?"

Draco latched onto the excuse wholeheartedly. "Yes, yes Sir. I think it's too...too much for me to do."

"You don't pity her, do you?"

The atmosphere tensed up. Draco pursed his lips.

"Do you, Draco?"

"No, no, Master!" exclaimed Draco. His entire posture softened in dismay. "I...I'll do it."

"Good. You can do it right now, there are many large rooms in this...home of the Lord and his servants."

Draco felt nauseous as he exited the room. Once out of sight, he removed his mask and sank down against the wall. This was the limit. Granger was disgusting and irritating, but she didn't deserve something this traumatic. But he had to do it. The Dark Lord would be keeping an eye on him.

He strode towards the room where all the prisoners were kept. Most of the British wizarding world was trapped in there, he thought dully. The large door had two Death Eaters standing on either side.

"Son of Lucius," grunted one. "Show us your mark."

Draco lifted up his left robe sleeve, displaying the hideous mark that was permanently printed on his skin. The Death Eater went to manage the doors and Draco looked around the cold, forbidding atmosphere. He looked out at the windows. It was very early in the morning, the sun had not even risen and fog blurred the sight of the grounds of wherever they were.

He turned around to see the doors wide open, revealing thousands of people huddled up on the floor. All of them looked anxious and scared. Some children were crying as their parents held them close and tried to comfort them. Some children were crying alone.

Draco felt like ripping his heart out of his chest for the newly made orphans. But he had to maintain an image of coldness, if he wanted to survive. He straightened up, plastered an emotionless expression onto his face and strode in, hoping his eyes weren't too red.

He entered and surveyed the crowd, looking for the Hogwarts students. They were right next to the door, all holding each other. Most of them whimpered as he looked at them, others gave him powerful looks of hatred. His gaze settled on Granger. She was huddled in the middle of the group, staring blankly at the floor.

"Granger," he said loudly and clearly.

She looked up at him slowly. Her eyes were dead.

"Get up," he snapped, trying to restore hate and disgust for her.

She continued staring at him.

"I said...get up," said Draco, pointing his wand at her.

She got to her feet, holding her head high.

"Come with me," said Draco. His voice cracked a little and he gulped, hoping it wasn't too noticeable.

"Why should she?" asked Ronald Weasley, scrambling to his feet.

Draco threw him a cruel look. If the Dark Lord could have given him a reward, it would have been to torture that weasel. The Weasel in question winced slightly but stood his ground. Draco pointed his wand at him. "My business with the Mudblood is between her and I. It has nothing to do with you."

Hermione said something to her friend in a low voice and he sat back down, looking angered nevertheless. She made her way to Draco, looking emotionless and dead. "What is it, Malfoy?"

"Follow me," he said in a low, regretful voice.

He turned around and exited the room, walking down the corridor to the next room. His mind raced as he heard Granger's footsteps behind him. He stopped outside a room with its doors thrown wide open.

"Come in here," he said blankly, walking inside himself.

Granger walked in and he turned around, passed her and closed the doors.

"Going to use the Cruciatus curse on me, Malfoy?"  
He stared at her. "No."

"Insult me till I go insane?"

Draco's hands trembled at the uncaring touch to her voice. She wasn't afraid of anything. The worst that could happen had already happened to her.

"The Dark Lord has...has ordered me to...to rape you."

He swallowed, watching her expression carefully.

"So do it then."


	2. Unable

_Thank you for the reviews! ^_^ 3_

**Disclaimer - The characters and spell-casting techniques belong to JK Rowling. Only the PLOT of this work is mine. **

**Chapter 2**

**Unable**

Time stopped in Draco's mind. Her words rang in his mind. He walked up to her and stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

"What the bloody hell do you mean?" he demanded, looking bewildered.

Hermione smiled sardonically. "I'm sure you've wanted to do something like this since you first saw me, so here's your chance. Do it. Scar me for life. _Kill _me."

Draco ran his fingers through his sleek locks, pacing the room. His stomach writhed uncomfortably as he thought of her words. What had happened to the tough, intelligent girl he had been to school with?

"No, Granger can't have changed," he said, sinking down to the floor. Every inch of his body was trembling as he looked up at the mannequin before him. She looked at him and he turned away from the dead, empty eyes.

"What's _happened _to you, Granger?" he asked quietly.

"What's happened?" she repeated, with a mirthless laugh. "I'll tell you just what's happened."

She sat down in front of him with crossed legs and fixed her gaze on him. "Both my parents are dead. Practically all the people closest to me are dead, including my best ever friend, Harry Potter. I had to watch each and every one of them die in the cruelest ways imaginable. The people that I worked so hard to help protect…are now waiting to be tortured or killed. Heck, my _cat _didn't survive. I've seen things that will never, ever leave my mind. That's what happened."

Draco looked at her, hoping to see some sort of emotion. But her face was still blank and calm. Not even a hint of a tear. He felt an overwhelming amount of sorrow and looked away.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," he said in a shaky voice, standing up. "No one was supposed to get hurt…I didn't know how bad it would be, I didn't care! I just wanted someone to be proud of me…"

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he hid his face against the wall. "I hated Potter, but I didn't want him to _die_! I just wanted to be better than him! It was something harmless and childish! Weasley! I hate him and his family, but I didn't want them to be…"

He smashed his fist against the wall. "I wish I could just _die_!"

He looked back at Granger, hoping this would force a reaction out of her. But she was just staring serenely at him.

"And now you!" he exclaimed, bewildered. "You were always the fireball at Hogwarts, and now you can't even _feel _anything! It's too much! It's just too much!"

He sunk down and sobbed bitterly into his hands as he thought of all the lives ruined, and all the lives that hadn't been ruined yet. His eyes stung unbearably as images flashed through his mind of innocent children watching their parents die. And now Granger wasn't even human.

The night wore on, the room echoing with Draco's yells and sobs. His companion merely sat and watched in depressing silence and detachment.

"I can't take this anymore," said Draco, revealing his wet, bloodshot eyes. "I _can't _stand feeling like this."

He drew out his wand from his robe pocket and pointed it at himself, looking at Hermione. "Bye Granger. _Avada Kedav…_"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The wand soared from Draco's hands across the room. It hit the wall and fell to the ground. Granger didn't have a wand. He looked at the doors and scrambled to his feet with wide, fearful eyes.


End file.
